parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 3.
Here is part three of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, at Agrabah Palace, a door opens with Tarzan preparing to leave) *Tarzan: I've never been so insulted! *Merlin: Oh, Prince Tarzan. You're not leaving so soon, are you? *Tarzan: (departs) Good luck marrying her off! *Merlin: Hey, Emily? Emily?! Oh, Emily! (goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. He finds her, but is interrupted by Tom, Emily's pet feline, who blocks him off. Merlin has a piece of Tarzan's undershorts in his mouth. Merlin grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Tom's mouth.) Confound it, Tom! So, this is why Prince Tarzan stormed out! *Emily: (finally arrives) Oh, father. Tarzan was just playing with him, weren't you, Tom? *Tom: Yes, I was. (comes over and allows Emily to pet and hug him) *Emily: You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Tarzan, weren't you? *Tom: Of course I was. (Emily cuddles with Tom, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father) Ahem. *Merlin: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you... *Both: ...must be married to a prince. (walk over to a dove cage) *Merlin: By your next birthday. *Emily: The law is wrong. *Merlin: You've only got three more days! *Emily: Father, I hate being forced into this. (takes a dove out of the cage and pets it) If I do marry, I want it to be for love. *Merlin: Emily, it's not only this law. (hands him the dove that becomes put back in the cage) I'm sure I'll be around forever, so please do make sure you're taken care of, provided for. *Emily: Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. (swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish) I've never had any real friends. (Tom looks up at her and growls) Except you, Tom. (Satisfied, he goes back to sleep) I've never even been outside the palace walls. *Merlin: But, Emily, you're a princess. *Emily: Then, yes, you're right. Maybe I am a princess. (splashes the water at Merlin, who jumps back, yelping in surprise as the wizard leaves) *Tom: Huh? *Merlin: Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters! (Tom looks up and thinks for a second. Emily goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go) *Emily: Why is this always true? And why do I always have to be a princess? (Inside Merlin's house, he walks back and forth) *Merlin: Where does she get that stuff from? Her mother wasn't nearly so picky. (a large shadow appears in front of Merlin when he sits down. He gasps when he sees Dr. Neo Cortex arrive) Oh! Ah, Cortex, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom. *Dr. Neo Cortex: My life is but to serve you, my lord. *Merlin: It's this suitor business. Emily refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end *Salem: Awk! Wit's end! *Merlin: Have a cracker, pretty Polly. *Salem: What?! Oh no! No! Don't give me cracker. I do not want one. *Merlin: Okay, fine, but never mind! *Dr. Neo Cortex: Now, then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. *Merlin: If anyone can help, it's you. *Dr. Neo Cortex: But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. *Sultan: Oh. Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. *Dr. Neo Cortex: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry *Merlin: Everything will be fine. *Dr. Neo Cortex: The diamond. *Merlin: Here, Cortex. Whatever you need will be fine. *Dr. Neo Cortex: You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys, hmm? *Merlin: Yes. That will be pretty good. (plays with some toys) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Soon I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit. *Salem: And then I stuff the crackers down his throat. Ha, ha! *Narrator: Meanwhile, that night, in her room, Emily, having disguised herself, walks out of Merlin's house, going slowly and carefully out of the palace. *Tom: Hey, Emily, where are you going? *Emily: I'm sorry to say this, Tom, but I cannot stay here and have my life lived for me. *Tom: What do you mean? *Emily: I'll miss you, Tom, because I am leaving. Farewell, Tom. *Tom: (sighs) Oh, well. Farewell, Emily. Enjoy your night out. *Narrator: And I believe Thomas is going to be in for a big surprise when he meets Emily. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof